


A Moment in the Park

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos.  Reading.  With soggy shoes, and a sunbeam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in the Park

He had worn trainers instead of boots and now he was regretting that decision. His shoes and socks were uncomfortably wet.

Methos slogged through the remainder of the morning dew to the large flat rock in the center of the park area. He pulled off his wet shoes and socks and laid them aside, hopefully to dry in the sun. Already the sun was coming out, scattering tiny rainbows through the dewdrops that clung to the grass.

He waggled his feet on the rock, which was already dry from the growing morning sunlight.

Then he pulled out his book and settled in to read. The rock was warm, his feet were getting drier by the moment, there was a green oasis in the city, and he was currently enjoying it. It was enough to be content, and momentarily happy.


End file.
